Thanx, Shiori and little Shuiichi
by SavageVolpe
Summary: KuramaxHiei, for those who love them together


I was eating chocolate the other day, and this idea just popped into my mind. 

Warnings: Contains Yaoi, m/m relationships. Pairings: Hiei and Kurama. So if you don't like yaoi, or this couple I would advise you to leave. Ooc-ness towards the end, but that's what love can do to you, right?

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyways own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: (one-shot) Hiei visits the fox one day, to find something totally irresistible has just happened.   

~ * ~ *  ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Hiei has just returned from the Makai after training with Mukuro for about a week. He was relaxing in the park tree with his cloak off for it was a hot summers day. He looked up through the trees branches and at the sky.

The sky was different here in the Ningen world then it was in the Makai. It was so much clearer; the clouds didn't look as menacing. At night, even without the moon, the sky never seemed to turn black. Just a dark blue. The moon at night also seemed to be smiling and not glaring down upon the demons or ningen below it.

'hn' since when have I become such the artist. I could care less about this ningenkai world that Kurama seems to love so much. Hiei's thoughts have once again betrayed him into thinking of the fox again. That was one reason he went to train with Mukuro, to get that fox out of his head. 

~Flashback (one week ago)~

Yusuke was walking with his arm behind his head. He lazily closed one eye and looked at Kuwabara. 

"That was fun, eh?"

Kuwabara was busily wiping dirt and blood from his jacket. " I just got this washed too"

Yusuke just smirked and continued walking while Kuwabara was still vainly trying to clean his white jacket. "I can't believe you Urameshi, how are you barely even dirty?"

"Maybe unlike you fool, Urameshi here actually plans a little before rushing in attacking."

"Shut up shrimp, maybe its cause he has his Spirit gun so he doesn't have to get close to the demon."

"Hn, I seem to be relatively clean and I have to get close to attack."

"Maybe, its because Kuwabara here doesn't have you amazing speed Hiei." Kurama entered in the conversation to maybe stop anything before it could start.

Hiei muttered a 'hn' realizing what Kurama was trying to do. Unfortunately Kuwabara did not.  

"Yea shrimp see! Since I don't have you speed or Urameshi's spirit gun, I have to get dirty."

"So, what your saying, is you lack the skill to keep clean?"

Kuwabara punched his fist in the air. "Yea!"

Yusuke began laughing and Kurama put his hand to his mouth trying to hide his laughter. Hiei just smirked.

Kuwabara began putting his arm down "Hey, wait a minute…"

Yusuke put his hand on Kuwabara's shoulder. "Hey man, just give it up. I think you made a big enough fool of yourself tonight already."

Kuwabara lowered his head. "Yea, I guess your right Urameshi."

This caused Yusuke's grin to grow even wider. Hiei continued to smirk and Kurama slowly shook his head "Kuwabara…"

Kuwabara snapped his head up in realization and glared at Yusuke. Yusuke just removed his hand from Kuwabara's shoulder and gave him an innocent 'what did I do' look.

Kuwabara began storming off waving his arms in frustration. " I can't believe you guys! I'm not even sure why I bother going with you guys"

Yusuke turned around and grinned at Kurama and Hiei before he began running off towards Kuwabara" Hey man, I was just joking"

Kurama shook his head again causing his hair to shift and shine in the Makai moon. Hiei was watching this action intently.

"Hiei? Is something wrong? What are you looking at?" Kurama turned around and looked to see if he could find what Hiei was staring at.

'Your hair' Hiei thought to himself. What he wouldn't give to just….run his hands through that hair. It probably would feel like silk. It seemed his hair, was never tangled. Even after a fight, his hair seemed to stay the same. A beautiful crimson red, flowing in the slightest breeze. 

His Youko hair was no different. The only difference being was it was silver and longer, only adding to its beauty. 

Kurama stood with one hand on his hip leaning toward Hiei and waving the other hand in front of his face. "Hiei? Rekai to Hiei" 

Hiei was snapped out of his thoughts when a pair of emerald eyes stared at him.

Kurama had bent so now he was eye level with Hiei. Studying his eyes, as though he could read Hiei's mind or soul through them.

Hiei realizing what Kurama was trying to do narrowed his eyes slightly and raised an eyebrow slightly. "What are _you_ looking at?"

Kurama stared in Hiei's eyes a little longer then straightened himself up. "Nothing, and plus, I wasn't the one staring off into space. Looking like I was in love with somebody."

Kurama smiled at Hiei and flicked his hair over his shoulder. "Am I right, if I am, who is it?"

Hiei stood still, staring at Kurama. _Love?_ Was he? He couldn't be…could he? With…Kurama? No doubt the fox was his friend, his best friend…but love? No, he can't think about this now, especially since the fox was staring at him, he couldn't think while those beautiful eyes stared at him. Instead he replied roughly. "Ha! Love is for the weak. I don't need it, it's just some stupid Ningen feeling." 

Kurama just shrugged and began walking "Whatever you say Hiei"

Hiei stood watching the fox walk away.

Kurama looked behind him. "Not coming are we?"

What could he say? No because I'm afraid I might do something as stupid as running my hands through your hair, or even kissing you? No. I need some time to think… "I can't, Mukuro has just called me." K'so, Kurama probably knows I'm lying, why did he have to be so smart?

Kurama just shrugged. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you later then. My windows always open, just in case you feel like visiting or it's raining" And with that. Kurama turned back around and kept walking. He waved a quick goodbye "Have fun" and he disappeared into the night. 

~End Flashback~ 

_He always lets me into his room. Even if it wasn't raining, it was opened_. His mind would not let him stop thinking about the fox. Hiei every night while in the Ningenkai would stop by and just watch Kurama do his homework. The silence never seemed to bother them at all. They would just listen to the wind blowing through the open window and listened to the night air. And, if the fox had more time to spare after all that ningen homework, he would invite Hiei to eat some sweet snow. 

How Hiei loved sweet snow. His favorite flavor being chocolate. He thought it was the one good thing these dumb ningen's ever made, apart from creating Shuiichi Minamino. With his seemingly flawless exterior. His perfect skin, the crimson mane that flows with the breeze. He's beautifully built frame, which was hidden beneath the shirts, but he still knew it hid a perfectly sculpted chest. It seemed that Kurama never was shirtless, and that made Hiei slightly disappointed. 

The warmth of the day, and the tiredness of his muscles lulled Hiei into sleep.

~Later that Night~

Hiei woke up when he felt a little cold. He looked around and realized it was night. He stood up and stretched fixing any cricks in his back from sleeping in the tree. The wind blew again so Hiei put his cloak back on. He quickly scanned the night sky and saw the moon was nearly full. He looked below him to see the park nearly deserted, except the few choice couples walking around. 

With nothing really to do, Hiei wrapped the cloak tighter around himself and began flitting off through the trees and on roofs. If anyone were to look up, they would see nothing but a quick black blur. In which Kurama seemed to call. Amazing. _Maybe he has some sweet snow_. So now Hiei's flitting had a purpose, to go to Kurama's house.

In minutes flat, Hiei was outside sitting on the tree outside Kurama's bedroom window. The window was only opened a crack because the fox wasn't in his room. Hiei opened it all the way and slipped in, knowing that Kurama wouldn't mind. That is, if remembered to slip of his boots, and that he did. Hiei also placed his katana and cloak with his boots.  

Hiei stood near the window, looking at Kurama's darkened room. Smelling the scent, that was the fox.  He walked over to the desk and was looking at the books that lay open. One of them had many numbers on it with words tossed in and some weird symbols too. On the other half of the notebook lay a piece of paper with it, with Kurama's, or should he say, Shuiichi's name on it. There was nothing else written on the paper. Hiei closed the book and looked at the cover, it read "Pre-calculus. Hiei pushed the book aside and looked at the other one. This one contained hardly any numbers, if any but showed enlarged photos of flowers and trees. The paper on this book was covered in Kurama's perfect kanji. Hiei closed this book and the cover read 'Botany'. Hiei smirked to think of the poor ningen fools who think they could beat a former plant-wielding master in a botany class. Hiei could just imagine the look on the sensei's face when Kurama grew a rare almost extinct flower and in perfect condition. 

Hiei turned away from the desk and looked at Kurama's bookshelf. On the shelf were many plant books, and even a picture frame, containing, the former Youko holding the said rare plant. Evidently winning a prize.

Hiei walked away from the bookcase and decided to lay on Kurama's bed till he came up upstairs from whatever activity he was doing with his ningen family. Hiei lay on his back, with his arms behind his head gazing at the ceiling. 

After a few minute of gazing at the ceiling, Hiei turned onto his side and faced Kurama's nightstand. On it was a lamp, a book, and a picture frame. Hiei scooted towards the nightstand so he was now, on his stomach propped up with his elbows. He took the picture frame and examined the picture with the rays of the moon.

In the picture frame held a picture of the whole gang. (left to right) Yusuke had one hand in his pocket, appearing to be angry with the camera. Behind him was Kuwabara waving a fist at a camera. 'That stupid fool' Hiei thought. In front of Kuwabara was Hiei, looking unhappy as always. Next to Hiei stood Kurama, and surprisingly, he wasn't smiling, but he wasn't angry either. Next came Atsuko drinking, and leaning upon Botan's head. Next to Botan, Keiko was happy with Puu in front of her. Behind those two, stood Shizuru with her hand to her forehead like she was looking for something. Lastly stood Koenma in his teenage body.

Hiei put the picture frame back on the nightstand and laid on his back again with his head hanging off the side of the bed. _I wonder why Kurama wasn't smiling. And why I was wearing those clothes._

In the picture, Hiei was not in his black attire. He was in a blue tank top, and was wearing a grey jacket that was brought down to his elbows.     

_I bet Kurama somehow managed to make me wear those ningen clothes. _

Hiei was just imagining what the fox could have said to make him wear the clothes. _He probably pulled the ' I'll tell Yukina' deal on him._

While Hiei was contemplating reasons, he heard a muffled sound of laughter and footsteps upon the stairs and a familiar youki to go with it. _Well, speak of the demon fox. _

Hiei didn't bother moving from his position.

The footsteps came nearer still and he heard the turn of a doorknob. The door opened a crack and he could hear Kurama yell to his kasaan. "No, I'll be alright! I'll just hop in the shower." 

Kurama continued to push the door open. Still facing behind him, he stepped through. Nothing could have prepared Hiei for what he saw next.

In the doorway stood, Kurama, from the waist up. Covered in chocolate and with spots of whipped cream.. Kurama told his mom once again "No, I'll be perfectly alright!"

"K…K.Kurama?" Hiei managed to sputter out as he sat up. 

Kurama spun around and stared wide eyed at Hiei. "Hiei?!" Kurama quickly closed the door and walked a little closer to the bed. "What are you doing here?"

Hiei was speechless, he just stared at the chocolate covered kitsune.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked at Hiei then down at his chocolate covered chest and arms.  "Oh, well your probably wondering about this."

~Flashback (earlier that night)~

Kurama had just come back from shopping and was in the kitchen putting the groceries away. His mother came in and smiled at him.

"Shuiichi, would you like some help?"

Kurama just smiled and politely said, "No need kasaan, I've got it."

Kurama walked over to the freezer and opened it. "Hm, I wonder where all the sweet snow went…"

"The what?"

Kurama peered out from behind the freezer door. "I mean the ice cream. All the chocolate ice cream is gone."

"That is odd"

Kurama opened the refrigerator door as well and peered at this shelves. "Even the chocolate syrup is gone, and the whip cream…."

As soon as this was said. Shuiichi came bursting through the door with one of his friends. Kurama turned around just in time to have his face come in full contact with a scoop of cold chocolate ice cream. Shuiichi's friend was spraying his chest with the 'missing' chocolate syrup while. Shiori sprayed him with whip cream! _Why is my mom spraying me?_

The onslaught apparently stopped due to lack of ammunition. Kurama wiped away some ice cream from his face and stared at his laughing assailants. Kurama had the most confused expression on his face.

Shiori smiled and looked at Kurama. "I'm sorry, it's just. Shuiichi managed to convince me."

Kurama looked over at his younger stepbrother who was doubled over with laughter.

"He told me, if I helped him with this. You for one, might have enough incentive to get rid of that shirt, two might get your hair tangled enough for you to cut it, three he promised to help me clean the house for a month, and four. I just couldn't skip out on the fun."  

Kurama looked down at his now ruined shirt. "Well, you're right about the shirt, but I am not cutting my hair."

Shiori sighed, "Well, you can't help a mother for trying."

"No Kasaan, hey, isn't Shuiichi's talent show tonight?"

Shiori looked at Kurama with wide eyes. "Your right! Shuiichi, we have to go…now!"

She grabbed the still laughing young boy by his arm and was hastily dragging him towards the door while Kurama was making his way up the stairs. She turned around and looked at him. 

"Oh, Are you going to be alright, do you want me to stay?"

Kurama had reached his door by then "No, I'll be alright. I'll just hop in the shower."

Shiori was nearly out the door finishing putting on her coat. "Alright then, I've got the late shirt at work, so I won't be back to tomorrow morning or afternoon. Shuiichi will be spending the night at Satu's! . Are you sure you won't need me?"

"No, I'll be perfectly alright!"

~End Flashback~

All of this information passed straight through Hiei's ears as he stared at the kitsune.

"So you see, my mom can be so crazy sometimes." Kurama shook his head slowly. "Well, Hiei. If you don't mind I need to get out of this shirt and into the shower."

With that said, Kurama made his way into the bathroom leaving a dumbstruck Hiei sitting on the bed.

Hiei was about to jump up and flit out the window before something happened that he would regret, but at that moment Kurama came out of the bathroom.

"Um Hiei, this may sound odd…..But I need help taking off my shirt…I'm overly sticky and can't seem to grasp the buttons on my shirt because my fingers are becoming slightly numb from the cold of the syrup and ice cream." With this said, Kurama blushed furiously but it was luckily hidden by the chocolate ice cream smeared across his face. 

What is this fox doing to me? Just tell him No! But there would be no reason for that, I mean. It is just a simple task of helping a friend remove a shirt, like in battle to heal wounds. Yea, it was no big deal. I'm just taking off my friends' shirt to help him, my tall…beautiful…elegant…sweet…

Hiei was becoming lost in his thoughts until Kurama stood in front of him and chuckled a bit. "You know Hiei, that's the second time this week I've lost you." 

That laughter warmed Hiei even if it was just a small one. To just hear the kitsune's voice seemed to calm him. 

Kurama narrowed his eyes a bit with concern. "Hiei? Are you okay?"

Concern. One thing that many did not show for Hiei. Kurama was always there to help bandage him up, or take him in during stormy nights. Kurama…cared. As this realization dawned upon him another hit him too. He loved the fox.

"Alright there Hiei, no matter how much I enjoy watching you, this chocolate ice cream isn't exactly warm." Kurama leaned on one leg with his arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. "So, are you going to help me?"

Hiei looked up and dumbly nodded as he stood.

"Finally" Kurama removed his arms from his chest to give Hiei access at the buttons on his shirt.  

Hiei lifted up a hand trying his best not to show how nervous he was and he began on the first button. His willpower was being tested, as to not rip off the shirt and lick the perfect chest of the fox. _You can do this, breathe._ Hiei had managed to get off four buttons. _Only three more to go…_

Kurama looked down at his shirt as Hiei undid the buttons. With Hiei being this close Kurama was worrying that his intense blushing was probably melting the ice cream even more on his face. _I can't believe this…Hiei…undressing me. Well. Sort of. _What Kurama wouldn't give to tell Hiei faster or to wrap his arms around him and kiss the jaganshi passionately. _To bad he thinks love is for fools. But what was that look in his eyes a week ago. I know that look, for I myself have been experiencing it for a few months now. Daresay, I speak it aloud, for it could ruin our friendship._

"Kurama?" 

A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

Hiei looked down slightly, "I'm done."

Kurama looked to see his shirt opened fully and the chocolate has managed to seep into his shirt, coating his chest with chocolate, not just his shirt. 

Kurama laughed a bit. "What a waste of chocolate…well Hiei, I have to go wash this stuff off."

Before Kurama could turn around something hot came across his chest. He looked down to see a long line where chocolate used to be and Hiei licking his lips. 

"Hiei?"

"I'm sorry fox…" Hiei walked off towards the window and picked up his cloak.

Kurama could tell it was hard for Hiei to say it. "You know…"

Hiei turned around to look at the fox.

"I might need some help getting all this chocolate off."

Hiei's eyes widened as he stared at the smiling kitsune.

"Would you be, ever so kind and help me?" Kurama ran his finger down his chest, coating it with chocolate and he extended it towards Hiei.

Hiei stood rooted to the spot as he watched the seductive actions. Kurama stepped forward some and put his finger so it was barely brushing the youkai's mouth. " I don't want all of it to go to waste, you know?" Kurama raised in eyebrow, and brushed some chocolate onto Hiei's lips before putting it into his mouth. "It is rather quite good…" _I really shouldn't tempt him like this. By morning he'll be long gone, but maybe this will quench my love for him, for now._

Kurama ran his finger down his arm this time, about to bring it to his lips again when a hand on his wrist stopped him. Kurama blinked at Hiei.

"What are you suggesting fox?"

Kurama leaned it a little closer to Hiei, "What does it sound like I mean? I thought you were smarter then that Hiei." Kurama smirked as Hiei began to scowl at him.

"Of course I am, I'm not the orange hair fool!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes. "Why?"

Kurama backed away from Hiei a bit, but Hiei still held his wrist. "Why what?"

"Why do you not just hop into the shower, you really don't need my services any further."

Kurama tried his best not to blurt out his feelings, but instead masked it with a shrug "Question is, why did you do this?" Kurama pointed to his chest.

Hiei let go of Kurama's wrist and looked away, " I said I was sorry…."

" I heard you the first time…but why?"

" I was hungry and wanted some sweet snow, see, that's why I came over here in the first place. Then you came up…covered in it…."

Kurama just nodded, he knew how much the little fire youkai loved chocolate sweet snow, but another question bothered the fox.

" Would you have done it, if say, Yusuke were covered in chocolate?"

NO! was the quick answer Kurama got from Hiei. Kurama raised an eyebrow and looked at Hiei.

"Well, then why did you do it to me?"

Hiei looked away and glanced at the floor. _I knew I shouldn't have come here! Stupid! How I'm I going to get myself out of this? Think Hiei, THINK!_  _I still can't tell him…or can I?_

A question now bothered Hiei. " Would you have asked Yusuke, what you are asking of me now?"

Kurama slowly shook his head. "Of course not."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't think Keiko would be very happy if I asked her boyfriend to be licking chocolate off me." Kurama chuckled but Hiei still kept his scowl on. "Anyways, like I said before, this chocolate isn't exactly warming."

" I can't fox…"

"Aw, I'm disappointed to hear that, and if you don't mind me asking….why?"

Okay Hiei, here we go. It's the time…suck up your pride. You can do it, you did master the Kokoryuuha, so why are you so afraid to admit something? It can't be that hard…those ningens seem to do it so easily, so, anything they do. I can do better.

"I can't because…"

"Yes?"

"Unlike, the great Youko Kurama, I can only do something like that, if I had feelings for the other…"

"So, your saying you don't have any feelings for me?"  _Oh, Inari-sama please don't let me drive him away. Why couldn't I just let him leave? No, I can't. It's time to reveal my feelings…I can't go on like this…_

"No, that's not it…."

"So, do you have feelings for me Hiei….cause if you do…" _Please, say yes, if not…_

" I do fox…I don't know how, but it snuck up on me. _You_ snuck up on me."

Kurama stared at Hiei. _He has feelings for me? He admitted it!?! _

Hiei looked at Kurama and how silent he was. Hiei took that silence as some sort of rejection and hatred so he went to turn around and leave. 

Kurama quickly grabbed Hiei's arm, spun him around and kissed him. 

Hiei looked wide-eyed at the fox, but as the kiss deepened he began to slowly close him eyes. 

Kurama could tell that Hiei was tense at first, but began to slowly melt into the kiss. Kurama reluctantly broke the kiss and looked into Hiei's half lidded eyes.

"Enjoy yourself there Hiei?

Hiei slowly nodded, still reflecting on the kiss.

"So, does that mean, you'll help…. clean me up?"

Hiei looked at the fox and smirked, he slowly put his hands on the fox's chest spreading them to catch the shirt and hint to take it off. Kurama caught the hint and tossed it on top of the laundry basket. 

"I'll make you a clean spotless fox." Kurama's eye brightened with amusement and Hiei took hold of his side locks bringing him forward into a kiss.

Hiei slowly made his way behind Kurama and slowly ran a finger down his spine, causing Kurama to shiver. Soon after, he ran his tongue up Kurama's spine and causing Kurama to moan slightly. Hiei ran his hands over Kurama's back and slid them to front rubbing his chest as Hiei continued to lick Kurama's back.  

Kurama took Hiei's hands in his and brought them to his mouth, kissing each fingertip before licking the chocolate off.

Kurama was only done with one hand, when Hiei began to withdraw and turn him around.

"You are all done back there." Hiei looked up into the fox's eyes and drew up to clean the now chocolate covered mouth. He ran his tongue down his lower lip slowly and seductively causing Kurama to open his mouth some, which was all the invitation Hiei needed to explore Kurama's mouth more. Hiei was slowly coaxing Kurama into letting him win the battle of tongues while pushing Kurama towards the bed never breaking the deep kiss.

Kurama didn't know how, but he was now on his back, on his bed with a fire demon straddling his waist. (A/N Does not turn into a lemon, just a lime I guess)

Hiei finally broke the kiss for the lack of air and looked into emerald depths his face merely inches from Kurama using his hands to keep him up.

Kurama stared back into the crimson pools and down at Hiei's shirt. "Hiei" Kurama said very slowly. "It seems your shirt too, has a little chocolate rendezvous."

Hiei looked down at his blue tank top to see it had been, covered in a thin layer of chocolate. _Must have got there while I was leaning against Kurama. _"It seems it has, and I have it all to blame on you little kitsune." He leaned back so he was sitting up and he began to very teasingly remove his shirt.

After what seemed like forever to Kurama, Hiei had removed his shirt and tossed it with Kurama's. Now mind you, Kurama's seen Hiei shirtless enough times, but that was usually when he was slightly tattered, but now, he could really enjoy it.

Hiei looked down at his own chest then at to Kurama's eyes and smirked "You act like I'm never shirtless"

"This time is different though, you're shirtless for me only now."

"I always became shirtless for you fox."

Kurama opened his mouth to say something but instead gasped. Hiei had just licked his stomach dipping his tongue into his navel.He sat up again and smiled. "How do you do it?"

All Kurama could manage was a mumbled mhm as he ran his hands over Hiei's chest.

"You seem to make sweet snow taste so much better."  

Kurama put his hands behind Hiei's neck and slowly began pushing towards him and into a kiss. Kurama was about to deepen the kiss when Hiei pulled away. "Nani?" Hiei just put his fingers to Kurama's mouth to shush him. Emerald eyes sparkled with amusement as to what Hiei was planning. 

The little fire youkai lapped at the chocolate on the kitsune's chest but did not swallow. Instead he brought his mouth to Kurama's sharing the chocolate between their mouths.

"See, I told you it tastes bet…." Kurama didn't let Hiei finish as he kissed him again. "I see you like that"

Kurama looked up at Hiei and smiled seductively. "I could care less about the chocolate, I think you taste better." 

The next thing that happened threw Hiei through a loop. Kurama was now the one straddling his stomach. "Fox, I'm not the dirty one here." 

The kitsune just smirked, and took his chocolate covered arms and wiped them across Hiei's chest. "Now you are"

"You sly little…"

"Fox?" Kurama finished the sentence for him "I didn't want you to go unpunished"

"What did I do?"

"Besides being very sexy." Hiei turned a brilliant shade of red at this. "You didn't let me finish."

"Finish what, dare I ask?"

Kurama nodded his head towards Hiei's hand. "You took it away before I even got started." Kurama gave a small little play pout.

Hiei put arm over his eyes. "Oh no, what's the big bad Youko going to do to me?"  Hiei smirked and looked out from under his arm. "Are you going to make me pay dearly?"

"Oh I will…" Kurama ran his hands over the little youkai's chest in slow massaging circles; he then started to lap up the chocolate on his chest. He then took Hiei's arm off his face and begin to lick his hand free of the chocolate.

" If this is punishment, then I wonder what pleasure is?" 

"Don't be hasty little fire youkai, you'll have to earn it one day."

One day…does that mean…Kurama is expecting a relationship and not…a one-night stand?

Hiei was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kurama and finished his hand, and him entirely and was intently staring at him.

"Wow, Hiei, what is with you this week? I'm afraid you're going to be lost in your thoughts if you keep doing that, and knowing you Jagan powers. You just might, and I'm not going to lose you." Kurama lowered his head and began kissing Hiei.

_Not going to lose me? He wants…to keep me? The forbidden child? _Hiei smiled through the kiss at this thought for a brief second then quickly turned the tables on Kurama. Hiei was now, once again, on top still kissing Kurama passionately. They separated after the need for air grew to great. 

"I glad someone's not lost."

"Don't worry fox, you won't lose me, and I won't lose you neither." Hiei licked a spot of Kurama's neck, someplace where the shoulder meets, and he then bit the spot. Kurama gave a little yelp, but began to moan slightly as Hiei sucked the spot that he bit. 

Hiei sat up and observed that bite mark he made. "Now, to finish cleaning you off."

Kurama stared at the ceiling, to the right side of him; lay Hiei curled against him with his hand on Kurama's chest the other beneath him. Kurama was using his right hand to pet the fire demons hair. Kurama reached for the spot on his neck that Hiei bit and smiled. _The little koorime marked me first. _

Kurama was recalling last night's events, when suddenly he remembered something. "I have to clean the kitchen!"

Hiei stirred next to him, and Kurama realize he spoke to loudly. He looked down to say sorry to Hiei, but stopped when he saw a smile spread across Hiei's face. _Weird…_"Is there something wrong Hiei?"

Hiei looked at Kurama, stared him straight into the eyes, and began laughing. Hiei rolled over, so his back faced Kurama, and he was clutching his stomach because he kept laughing. 

Kurama was getting kind of tired of this so he rolled Hiei onto his back, and used his hands to prop himself up over Hiei and covered his mouth with one hand, still managing to stay up. "What is so funny?"

Hiei licked the palm of Kurama's hand, which made him remove it. Hiei wasn't laughing anymore, but he's eyes were. 

"Well?"

Hiei didn't say anything but continued to stare at the fox with pure amusement in his eyes.

"Okay, fine." Kurama reluctantly got out of the bed and stretched. "I have to go clean the kitchen before my mom comes back, you can keep your little joke for yourself. I don't care anymore." Kurama stuck his tongue out and walked out of his room.

Hiei gazed up at the ceiling, still smiling. He grabbed a nearby pillow and put it against his face, inhaling deeply. It smelled greatly of Kurama, chocolate, and pine. He then laid the pillow against his chest and rested his hands upon it.  He looked at the ceiling again. _He's mine, all mine. I gained two things. The love of my life and…_Hiei began to laugh again, and he used the pillow to try and smother his laughter. After a minute or two of laughing, he removed the pillow. _I finally found a way, to tangle that kitsune's hair. _

(Authors Notes) Squee, My first Kurama and Hiei fan fiction. I know this isn't an update to my other story. It's just the inspirational chocolate wouldn't get out of my mind. I know, I suck at updating. But maybe, I can be one of those authors, who doesn't update much, but when they do. It's a great one…. *laughs at own self* Yea.okay, I'll just tell myself that XD. Sorry for all the like…ooc-ness at the end. But like I said, love makes you do crazy things X3 Um, Please Review 3

  

        


End file.
